


这不是性爱录像带/THIS IS NOT A SEX TAPE!!!

by K2Cr2O7Wataru



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Dave’s confession, Fluff and Angst, M/M, engaged Dave/Taylor
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K2Cr2O7Wataru/pseuds/K2Cr2O7Wataru
Summary: 在谢过快递员之后，Taylor Hawkins抱起地上的纸箱，回到了自己的客厅里，快递单上的发件地址是弗吉尼亚州的斯普林菲尔德。已单篇完结。
Relationships: Dave Grohl/Taylor Hawkins, Taylor Hawkins/Dave Grohl
Kudos: 1





	这不是性爱录像带/THIS IS NOT A SEX TAPE!!!

在谢过快递员之后，Taylor Hawkins抱起地上的纸箱，回到了自己的客厅里，快递单上的发件地址是弗吉尼亚州的斯普林菲尔德。Taylor耸了耸肩，一手转着左手无名指上的戒指——Taylor还没有习惯它的存在，作为一个鼓手，大部分的时间他都不会往自己的手上戴这种坚硬的小装饰品——他看了一眼厨房岛台上躺着的座机电话，转头徒手拆起了快递纸箱。

箱子里并没有放很多东西，几张陈旧的朋克音乐磁带，或是一本密封着弗吉尼亚州少年时光的相册，看上去几乎没有什么特别的。除了“怀旧”、“回忆”这样的词，Taylor再也想不到这些东西之间还有什么关联性。在箱子的最底下，有一份不久前才写下的信和一盘缠满了泡泡纸的录像带，Taylor撕掉那些过度的包装，录像带上用马克笔做下的标记吸引了Taylor的注意：“这不是性爱录像带！！！-D，2000”

很好，这肯定是个Dave Grohl式的恶作剧，Taylor脑子里立刻冒出了这个想法。然后他把信扔到了一边，反复打量起这盘年近二十的小东西。Taylor不用去读那封信就能知道，Dave多半会在里面开门见山地撺掇他去把这盘东西插进某个十几年前的录像机，连在箱子大的电视上，然后让他惊讶地发现——这就是一部粗制滥造的自制影片，或者别的更加无聊的东西——可是，Dave真的会录一盘“性爱录像带”吗？这听上去也太离谱了......就Taylor对Dave十多年的了解来说，他或许可以在镜头之前毫无顾忌地做出许多出格的举动，但还不至于能在镜头淡定地拉开裤子拉链。

至少Taylor不能相信Dave会是这种人——呃，可是如果......只是如果，万一他真的这么做了呢？

Taylor扭过头眯起眼睛盯着静静躺在沙发上的那封信，捕食一般扑了过去，他得拆开信封一探究竟才能暂时平息自己轰然而起的好奇心，Dave Grohl，真有你的。

凝神读了大约半分钟，他便揉着眼睛放下了手中的信纸，Dave写了整整四页半的纸，而这绝对是Taylor读过的最臭也最长的情书——而且还不是写给Taylor的，这是写给他妈的弗吉尼亚州的，但是它却没有被焚毁在弗吉尼亚，而是坐了他妈的几天卡车来到了加利福尼亚。其中造作的用词让人不得不怀疑Dave是故意写了这么一封诡异的回忆录寄给Taylor，来使得这一次恶作剧更加具有戏剧性和仪式感。

Taylor不耐烦地随手翻了翻那几张近乎全新的信纸，里面似乎完全没有提到关于录像带的内容，除去那些肉麻的赞美，Dave在信的结尾向他汇报了自己在家乡的行程，并保证自己会在一周内回到洛杉矶，然后就开始规划两个人的婚礼。

这他妈根本一点有用的信息都没有！......除了规划婚礼那部分。

但这不是Taylor现在需要担心的事情，他俩的婚礼已经规划了快要两年了。那一天总会到来的，这是板上钉钉的事实。但，不管怎么样，他们总得把眼前的事情忙完再说——每次巡演或是录音开始之前，Dave都是这么向Taylor解释的。无论他到底有没有对这一切做好准备，每当乐队的活动进入短暂的休息，那枚戒指就会重新回到Taylor的手上，实际上，这对Taylor来说就已经足够了。

他在脑子里清点着这些刚刚被他吸收的信息，又转了转那枚戒指，好让它略微松动一些，几个简单的小动作之后，Taylor已经走进了家里的储物间。他不太想承认自己的家里有这样一个地方，但它确实存在。储物间，也可以被称作Dave Grohl&Taylor Hawkins的个人博物馆，在搬家的过程中他们已经扔掉了不少东西，但这里的物件还是多到能摆满整个展览室。Taylor笃信这里一定会有一台来自九十年代末的摄像机，或者是类似的东西，只要那盘录像带放进去能够转得起来，那就是Taylor要找的东西。

几番周折之后，Taylor的确找到了那么一个可爱的小机器，然后他把它带回了快递箱旁边，捧着它坐了下来。它只需要换上新的电池就能顺利运作，Taylor想，但在这之前我应该去干些别的事，比如......打一个电话。

显然，直接给Dave打电话质问这一切并不是一个浪漫的选择，Taylor早在之前就想好了他的拨号目标，他应该打电话给Nate。2000年的大部分时间Dave都跟乐队成员待在一起，而除了Taylor，Nate就是在那时与他接触最密切的人，他总该知道一些关于Dave的事，更深入一些，也许是关于Dave和裤子拉链的那些事。

Nate好像不太会关心这些，Taylor摁电话号码的手停了下来——管他呢，先问了再说。

电话很快就接通了，Nate总不是不会让人等得太久。

“喂？”他的声音还有些迷茫，“这里是Nate.....有什么事吗？”

“嗨Nate，我是Taylor，”他回答，“你怎么样？”

“嗯，挺好。呼，我刚刚才从公园回到家。”

“那太好了，你听上去休息得不错。”Taylor转过身靠在岛台上，望着不远处的一片狼藉，“实际上......我刚刚收到了一个包裹，是Dave寄来的，里面有一盘2000年的录像带。”

“喔，他现在还在弗吉尼亚州，是吗？”Nate的回答永远听上去十分认真，“那盘录像带......有什么特别的吗。”

“对，我相信他绝对把自己照顾的非——常好。嗯......我觉得这是Dave自己录的，但我暂时还不能确定里面到底有什么......而且上面还写着‘这不是性爱录像带’。”

“......”

“你觉得......这是什么意思？”

“很难说，”Nate听上去有些迟疑，“一盘录像带......这听上去很像是他会做的事情。”

“没错。“

“但我不觉得他会......你懂的，那句留言应该不是在骗人。”

“嗯，2000年......”

“那个时候Foo Fighters还挺忙的。”他平静地迅速作出了分析，“没日没夜地赶巡演之类的，没有发生什么特别的事情......”

“我记得也是这样，可是......有没有可能他真的拍了这么一盘录像带......然后一直把他留在了弗吉尼亚呢？”

电话那头沉默了一阵。

“我们也确实没法排除这种可能性。”他说，“但是，呃，Taylor。说实话，我觉得大概率只是你在期待这样一盘自拍视频而已。”

这话给了Taylor当头一棒。

“也许你还是应该自己看一看，”Nate给出了中肯得无可挑剔的建议，“你看......妄下定论就容易出错。”

“你说的对，”Taylor承认道，“谢谢你.....我会亲自确认一下的，不过......这事儿还是不要告诉Dave或者其他人了。”

“我懂，”他回答，“你们的婚礼怎么样了？大家都在盼着那一天呢。”

“还没有定论，”Taylor叹了口气，“或许快了，是时候把这事结束掉了。”

“嗯。......祝你们好运。”他顿了顿，“我很期待，Chris也是。因为......说实话，这事让我们在巡演过程中很有心理负担。”

Taylor笑了起来，电话那头也传来差不多的笑声，他揉了揉鼻子，说：“我会督促Dave赶紧安排妥当的，否则我就把家里录音室的门给焊起来。”

“我会告诉Chris这个好消息的，”Nate不紧不慢地回答，“或许你该去关心一下那盘录像带了。”

“对，没错，”Taylor笑了笑，“我该去给自己找点乐子了。”

可惜寻乐子也需要合适的条件。Taylor放下听筒，抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，摆弄着那台来自上个世纪的摄像机，却迟迟没有把录像带塞进去，他总觉得自己还没有准备好。Taylor突然发觉自己不太能确定Dave把这些东西寄回来的初衷，不过他应该早就习惯了这种“不太确定“的感觉，Dave总是会心血来潮地做一些事，这对想要理解他的人来说一直都是个大麻烦。令人庆幸的是，Taylor算不上一个想要理解Dave的人，至少在这过去的十多年里，他没有刻意地想要去窥探Dave内心的想法。

——也许这会是他的第一次尝试，也许，也会是最后一次。

机器开始无声地运作，屏幕上，一片模糊的黑色伴随着机器外壳的刮擦声，只有左下角的时间日期在机械地跳动。2000年1月1日的凌晨0时3分，在这千禧交接的日子，31岁的Dave Grohl正一个人漫无目的地摆弄着相机。他有些茫然地拉远了镜头，不自在地清了清嗓子，原本被他剪短的头发在那时已经开始向他的肩头蔓延。Taylor屏息凝视着屏幕里的Dave，不由自主地感到陌生又亲切，就像和一个几十年没见的老朋友重逢，而实际上他们已经订婚两年了。

“嗨，能听到我吗？”Dave看着镜头开了口，表情似乎有些疲惫，他向上撸了一把额前的刘海，继续说了下去，“希望它有在正常地运作，因为这台相机是我从别人那儿借来的。嗯......对了，新年快乐。”

“就在几分钟之前还是1999年......实际上，呃，我对跨世纪还是没有什么概念，一般新年到来的时候，人们都会开派对庆祝啊之类的......但如果是跨世纪，那就听上去不太一样了，大概吧，时间过得很快......我现在在我自己的房间里，嗯，我提前回来了。虽然我很喜欢和人一起玩什么的，不过我想我还是更倾向于把今天晚上留给我自己。......”

他顿了顿，打了个哈欠。

“我也不知道为什么，也许是有些玩累了，我不知道......”他耷拉着眼皮对着镜头笑了笑，“我还从来没有一个人待在房间里，像这样......对着镜头讲话，感觉有点奇怪。尽管......尽管已经这么多年过去了，我还记得1990年的时候......那个时候的我和现在的我完全不一样。然后......发生了很多事，我加入了Nirvana，《Nevermind》大受欢迎，然后Kurt自杀了，之类的。这些事情已经被反复强调了太多遍了，我也不知道为什么我要说这些，或许是因为我正对着摄像机镜头吧。”

他扭过头盯着镜头之外的某处发了一会儿呆，才有些犹豫地继续讲了下去：“我到现在都不太能相信这一切是真的，我好像有点忘了我是怎么度过那段时间的了，感觉......很不真实。这让我有点不舒服，就像记忆里少了一块。然后是Foo Fighters......也同样发生了很多不愉快的事情，我确定，但至少现在我还在这里。嗯......也许再过个几年我就退休什么的，但是现在Foo Fighters过得很好。”说到这里，他抬头看向了镜头，露出一个微笑，“我还是不想谈那些不怎么愉快的事，说实话。......我知道很多时候我都是在逃避，在这方面我是个混蛋，但......我在克服了，希望吧。”

很难让人不赞同。Taylor挖苦似的笑了出来，不过，毕竟他是Dave Grohl，这已经没什么值得批判的了。

“......现在我很确定我不会想让任何人看到这段视频了，”年轻的Dave无奈地撑起自己的脑袋，继续对着摄像机自言自语，“我他妈就不该借这台机器，我要把这盘带子烧了然后扔进河里，操。我们还是聊点开心的事情吧，呃......实际上，刚刚我想到了几个有可能会看到这盘带子的人，不过只是有可能，我不确定。我连自己为什么要这么做都搞不清楚，我不觉得我是那种活在过去的人，就像......我相信未来总是会有好事发生的，Foo Fighters也一直在变好，我们有了Taylor，然后还有了Chris......我觉得Chris是个不错的家伙，尽管我们还没有一起录过唱片。Taylor......Taylor是我最好的朋友......”

在自己的名字被反复提及了三遍之后，Taylor猛地摁下了暂停键。Dave不是会活在过去的人，他也一样，但Dave喜欢回忆过去的故事，在这件事上——尽管这几年他的想法略有动摇——Taylor的态度依然更加极端。2000年对Taylor来说是个尴尬的节点，他不太确定自己是否想听到当时Dave对自己的评价，他能确定的是，这盘录影带的确和黄片没有关系，这里面只有回忆，仅仅只属于Dave的回忆，而不是他的。Taylor做了个深呼吸，盯着屏幕上那个陷入静止的年轻人，手指上被戒指紧箍着的感觉越发明显，最终，Taylor决定相信他一回。

“......你知道的，如果没有他，Foo Fighters恐怕不能变得像今天这样。不仅仅是这些乐队上的事......如果没有他，或许我也不能像现在这样。虽然不能否认他也有他自己的问题，但我想一切都会好起来的。”他垂下眼睛沉默了一阵，“所以，嗯......这么说也许很奇怪，我把他当成我最好的朋友，但又觉得不止是这样，他的存在支撑着我生活和工作，我难以想象如果没有了他我的生活会变成什么样子......”

Taylor很想再去摁那个能够结束这一切的魔法按钮，但他忍住了。屏幕上的Dave抬起头望向镜头，暗色的眼睛里满是令Taylor感到难以承受的忧郁。

“Taylor，如果你在看的话......”年轻男人有些犹豫地开了口，Taylor则是又一次屏住了自己的呼吸，“无论那个时候发生了什么，我希望你一切都好。如果.....我们还能在一起的话就更好了。呃，我讨厌像个癌症病人一样讲话，不过我是真心这么想的，我喜欢和你在一起......就这么简单。”说完，他对着镜头傻笑起来，这笑容对Taylor来说再熟悉不过。只不过从未有哪一次像现在这样使他感到心安。

“——我觉得那样就足够了，”Taylor抱起自己的双臂，歪头用脑袋和肩膀夹住电话听筒，转身靠在冰箱上，看向窗外即将融入夜色之中的洛杉矶，“所以后面的片段我都没有看，我错过什么了吗？”

Dave在电话的另一侧心肆无忌惮地哈哈大笑：“我想，应该没有。而且说实话，我没想过你还真的会去看。”

“我也没想到你只是把这堆东西寄回来而已，还有那封肉麻的信。”

“不，那封信的确是我故意的。”

“......Dave。”

Taylor头一次觉得自己被Dave的笑声吵到头疼，尽管他自己也没忍住跟着笑了起来。

“我也只是想让你主动给我打个电话而已嘛！”Dave差不多是上气不接下气地解释着，“总的来说，我的目的还是达到了的，尽管这对你来说算得上是一番周折。”

“是啊，没错，不过感觉不算太差，但我他妈也再也不会看那玩意儿第二遍了。”

“我想我真的应该录一盘黄片给你的，想想看，如果我真的......”

“那我就真的要在婚礼举行之前重新审视一下我这么多年来对你的认识是否准确了，Dave。”

Dave的笑声达到了前所未有的响度。

“我向你保证我没那么干过，T。”

“我相信你。”

这就是他们互相理解对方的方式，用直觉。电话那头的人似乎心满意足地哼哼了两声，然后便陷入了短暂的沉默。

“我可能明天就要回洛杉矶了。”他说。

“嗯？”

“我想早点回去，你知道的。我的怀旧之旅差不多到头了。“

“那就回来吧，”Taylor轻描淡写地回答着，但他很清楚这到底是怎么一回事，“需要我去机场接你吗？”

“我到时候会给你打电话的，不过这得到时候再说。”

“好，从机场回来的路上我们还可以去小东京吃铁板烧。”

“还是你最懂我，”Dave发出嘿嘿的笑声，“所以......我差不多该去整理行李了。”

“快去吧，我也还没吃饭呢。”

“当然，”Dave煞有介事地顿了顿，“我爱你，T，晚安。”

Taylor愣了一下，他还没习惯这样的问候。“我也爱你。”他尽量平静地回答着，看着窗外的街灯在蓝如宝石般的天幕下逐渐亮起，在电话线的另一端，弗吉尼亚州的夜晚已经步入了寂静。Taylor想着这一切，他们之间的相似和不同之处，还有那些由直觉构建而起的不言而喻的默契。他重新用手捧起听筒，就像他按下了那个播放键一样，耐心等待着Dave即将要说的下一句话。


End file.
